


The Superpower of Friendship

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Darcy is a superhero and no one notices it. All PR gurus and friends are just that good, right?





	

Darcy had always been super.

If you asked Jane, when she wasn’t in the thralls of science (or Thor), Darcy was super because she was the sister she always wanted and never had. The two lived in each other’s pockets for years and despite the occasional spat (usually brought on by work frustration) they still got along extremely well. If you asked Thor, Darcy was a great lightning sister. She protected his Jane and was a fearsome creature in battle. If you asked Pepper, Darcy was a lifesaver, always with a fresh perspective on Avengers media, a new spin to put on something to make it sound better. Pepper admired Darcy for her sheer determination and persistence in caring for the scientists, a job Pepper did not envy her. If you asked (drunk) Tony why he liked her, it was because Darcy gave as good as she got. She went step for step with him in sparring matches. If you asked a very drunk Tony, it was because Darcy was the daughter he had never got around to having. Bruce thought Darcy was super because she had a quiet kind of patience. Despite her buzzing around and the chatter that constantly accompanied her, something about her was a still core that he found comforting. Sitting and watching movies with Darcy wrapped in a blanket and tucked against his side was one of his favorite pastimes, a calming moment almost as good as meditation. If you asked Natasha why Darcy was super, the corners of her lips would quirk and she’d ask you the same thing.

If you asked Darcy why she was super, she’d just be confused. She wasn’t super. The Avengers went around saving the world and rescuing puppies and shit, they were super heroes. Darcy just waited for them to come home, using JARVIS to help monitor the media so she could positively spin what she had to later. Sometimes making hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage not sound like a big deal certainly felt like it took a super effort, but it wasn’t, you know, _super_ super.

The thing no one had realized, except maybe Natasha, was that this was Darcy’s super power: people liked her. No one really had a problem with her. Fights never got personal, road rage was never directed at her. Working as a waitress was a lot easier when your customers actually liked you. But none of that had made Darcy decide she was super. In fact, she never would have known she was a mutant at all, until Professor Xavier arrived in Stark Tower one day.

Then Darcy had to decide if she should use her powers for good, or for evil.

In the end, she used them to get a better deal on her new apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I cheated on this addition to the challenge but come on, no pairing is still a rare one!


End file.
